


Cookie jar of Memories

by Happy_Cactus7



Category: MDZS, Mo Dao Zu Shi, the untamed
Genre: It might end up being angsty, M/M, WangXian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Cactus7/pseuds/Happy_Cactus7
Summary: Just bittersweet drabbles...starting from around middle school.
Relationships: Wei Wuxian/Lan Wangji, Wei Ying/Lan Zhan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	1. 1st Crumb

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the modern day...and even though I will try my best to keep them in character...the story will probably not follow the plot....sorry.....this is my first official fic... criticism is most welcome...

The very first memory Lan WangJi has of Wei WuXian is filled with chaos. It was the end of long school day. Being high spirited 11 year olds means racing out as soon as the bell rings. However, Lan WangJi had stayed back, he had gone to the library, stayed as long as he could, before he had to go the cram school, reading and carefully choosing the special book of the day to take back home with him. After returning to the classroom to get his bag, he was almost out the door when he heard a rushed pair of footsteps. Instinctively he held out his hand to stop the inevitable. However, this resulted in both LWJ and the no-running-in-the-hallways rule breaker to collide and fall. While LWJ had the soft cushion of his book bag, the other was not so lucky. He had hit the wall behind and was rubbing the back of his head. 

After LWJ got up, he offered his hand to the other one. He looked up and grinned from ear to ear and took his hand. This reaction surprised him. "Don't run in the hallways." He told the still-smiling like the sunshine-boy. "It's fine. It's fine. Sorry about that." He hurriedly replied and rushed into the classroom. After weaving himself through the maze of desks he quickly made way to one and grabbed a book inside its' drawer and again ran towards the door.

LWJ stared at him the whole time. Speechless that it took him no more than 10 seconds to go to the far corner of the unfamiliar class and return back without a hiccup. However, without saying anything, he also turned around to leave. 

The student that was very obviously not from his class had run out with the book without so much as slowing at the door. No doubt forgetting what that resulted in not less than a minute ago. 

LWJ looked up from the ground that he always paid attention to while walking and looked at the back of the energetic human that was jogging towards a group of waiting boys, whom LWJ recognised as some of his classmates. As the school exit was past the group of boys, as he passed, the small talk that they had came to a stop. Without minding them LWJ left to meet with his older brother who had come to pick him up at the scheduled time as per usual.


	2. 2nd Crumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd memory. A bit more sweeter maybe.

The second memory Lan WangJi has of Wei WuXian is when they were getting ready to go for a school outing. This was the following year after their first meeting. They were making the final preparations to leave when one of the group members LWJ was assigned to be in, attempted to touch his forehead ribbon. This was because, it wasn't very often that they got to be within close quarters with the quite and rarely social LWJ.

As such, one curious soul attempted to touch the ever present and intriguing pale blue ribbon. This however made LWJ go into overdrive and push himself away from the unsuspecting individual, and go tumbling backwards, to then proceeding to uncharacteristically crash into someone that was two steps behind him. After the initial shock faded away and managing to collect himself, he hastily got up and turned around to bow apologize to the one he crashed onto. 

Upon raising his head, he found himself looking at a pair of beautiful and deep silver eyes. After a time and managing to say "I am sorry." LWJ turned around to the former trouble maker and requested curtly. "Please, do not touch the ribbon!" The kid covered under the icy stare and nodded meekly. 

"Why not though? Something special about it?" Came an unexpected voice from behind. LWJ looked behind him but couldn't say anything because he didn't know how to tell something like "To regulate oneself", without having to explain it to those that didn't know his family's rules. So he just gave a little nod and hoped that no one would ask him anything more. 

The one that asked the question, put a hand around his shoulder and looked at the previous troublemaker. "Hey, Niè Huáisāng, don't touch other people without permission. That's rude." While NHS nodded and apologized again and again, LWJ found it ironic that the person scolding was doing just the same. He looked at where the hand was on his shoulder and to the face that was grinning from ear to ear. The person noticed this and seeming to realize it as well removed his hand from him and offered it as a handshake. "I am Wei WuXian! Nice to meet you!"

Spell bound at having been offered a handshake, unlike the normally distant classmates, he hesitated to take it. Not taking no for an answer WWX took his right hand in his left and put it in his palm and gave a firm shake. Reluctantly LWJ returned the shake as well. If possible the grin on WWXs' face got bigger. Unable to look at the bright glowing face, LWJ looked at their hands and replied "Mmn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now on a writing high...so maybe a few more chapters soon one after the other....


	3. 3rd Crumb

The third memory Lan WangJi has of Wei WuXian is a fleeting glimpse, but a memory non the less. 

On a rare off day for LWJ, he was on his way to the library. It was one of the bright type of days that he somwtimes enjoyed. Sunny with a bright blue sky and fluffy white clouds which made chasing their shadows on the ground beneath it amusing to him.

As he silently enjoyed this childish pleasure, he was interrupted with the sound of running. That was getting both closer and louder. As he looked up from the shadow cloud that he was racing against, he saw the most unbelievable sight. A trail of dust behind him, someone was running at full speed directly at LWJ! 

"Get outta the way!! Late!!!" The screaming made LWJ jerk out of trance and made him step aside just in time to see the face of WWX ghosting past him. Still in shock at the unlikely sight of someone running as if his life depended on it, he stood staring at the back of the rapidly shrinking figure of WWX.

After seeing him rush into a building that was three blocks away from where he stood, LWJ looked as the watch in his hand. It displayed 07:15, which made him realise that WWX was probably late for the annual Sports Competition practice held for their team. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one is a cookie...


	4. 3rd Crumb

The third memory Lan WangJi has of Wei WuXian is a fleeting glimpse, but a memory non the less. 

On a rare off day for LWJ, he was on his way to the library. It was one of the bright type of days that he sometimes enjoyed. Sunny with a bright blue sky and fluffy white clouds which made chasing their shadows on the ground beneath it amusing to him. 

As he silently enjoyed this childish pleasure, he was interrupted with the sound of running. That was getting both closer and louder. As he looked up from the shadow cloud that he was racing against, he saw the most unbelievable sight. A trail of dust behind him, someone was running at full speed directly at LWJ! 

"Get outta the way!! Late!!!" The screaming made LWJ jerk out of trance and made him step aside just in time to see the face of WWX ghosting past him. Still in shock at the unlikely sight of someone running as if his life depended on it, he stood staring at the back of the rapidly shrinking figure of WWX. 

After seeing him rush into a building that was three blocks away from where he stood, LWJ looked as the watch on his wrist. It displayed 07:15, which made him realise that WWX was going to the annual Sports Competition practice held for their team. And that he was late. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is a cookie...

**Author's Note:**

> These are probably going to end up being disconnected short bittersweet drabbles....don't know yet...


End file.
